This invention relates generally to underwater sensing apparatus and more particularly to a telescoping transducer array and structure for erection of the same.
In the sonar field, prior art units have been constructed which employ a plurality of transducers in a three-dimensional configuration. A volumetric transducer array becomes particularly desirable in light of spatial separation requirements for correlation of sonar signals. It is desirable, therefore, that the array supporting structures be unencumbered and as simple as possible. Such a structure must be easily packaged, preferably within a conventionally sized sonobuoy canister, and must withstand launching and pressure stresses and be capable of efficient and smooth deployment while assuming an operating position. There are, therefore, outstanding requirements for a self-erecting array which includes among its performance characteristics as small a size and weight figure as possible as well as good overall operational reliability. To perform in a proper manner electrically, excellent rigidity and stability of the array proper is required.